1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that updates the digital image data processing by remote control, and a method of controlling the image processing apparatus.
2) Description of the Related Art
The copying machine, the facsimile, the printer, the scanner, and the composite device having functions of these units have the image processing functions of processing digital image data. Techniques for diagnosing the functions and operations of these office automation devices and updating their image processing functions by programming based on remote control have been disclosed.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-327378, it is possible to manage the state of an image processing apparatus by remote diagnosis, and report counter values and jam records to a service center. This technique also employs a simple functional updating device to update the image processing function by rewriting the firmware.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-076125 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-156968 disclose techniques for transferring the processing information to a host buffer of the image processing apparatus in advance. The processor receives the program via the host buffer, and rewrites or adds the image processing functions and the like. Based on this arrangement, it is possible to execute a plurality of kinds of image processing without lowering the productivity even when the apparatus is operating.
The conventional techniques require the insertion of an IC card or the like into the image processing apparatus in offline, in order to update the image processing functions of the apparatus. As the operator must move to the image processing apparatus that requires the updating and directly operate the apparatus, it has not been possible to improve the work efficiency of the updating of the functions. Because of this reason, the apparatus does not receive a substantial updating of the image processing functions once the apparatus has been shipped from the plant.